yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 110
"A World of Chaos: Part 1", known as "Three Worlds on the Verge of Destruction! Ultimate Rampage - Numbers 96!!" in the Japanese version, is the one hundred and tenth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on June 30, 2013 and in the United States on May 17, 2014. Summary claiming he is a god.]] Within an enflamed Sphere Field, Number 96 finds the inside of his body being ravaged by the power of "Chaos". He states that it is trying to completely erase his existence, but with a belief of defeating Astral, he declares that he will make this power of Chaos his own even if his body falls apart. Number 96 breaks free of the Sphere Field and believes he has finally surpassed Astral himself and all of creation and declares himself as a god. feels a jolt throughout his body.]] Inside the Different Dimension Airship in the Emperor's Key, Astral wonders about the Legendary Numbers of the Seven Ruins and the legends left behind in those ruins that are stories from when the Seven Barian Emperors were humans, while one of these ruins showed him Reginald and Rio Kastle among the legends in the final ruin at the bottom of the ocean. As he questions whether Reginald and Rio were really Barians, he suddenly feels a jolt through his body as Number 96 begins to assault the Astral World. In the Barian World, Vector witnesses numerous large energy balls attacking his world. Don Thousand tells Vector that Number 96 has started to make his move, plus that an attack on the Astral World will have repercussions here too (in the dub, Thousand also adds that Number 96 is out of control). Thousand then orders Vector to search for him immediately. Elsewhere, Number 96 keeps attacking, this time launching energy balls through a portal, intent on destroying everything. On Earth, Yuma is fast asleep. Astral wakes him up, causing him to fall out of his hammock. He explains that there is something going on in the Astral World and an abnormal phenomenon is occurring all over the world as well (in the dub, Astral says the first step of finding the solution to this problem is to find the cause). As Astral finishes this statement, a news report on Earth's natural disasters plays on TV. Dormant volcanoes have erupted, auroras have appeared in unusual places and tropic areas have frozen over. Kari is watching the news downstairs. Yuma rushes downstairs and asks her what is going on. Kari chides him for being too carefree and informs him about the natural disasters that have taken place. She leaves to report on the news. When Kari is gone, Astral realizes that the disasters affecting the Astral World are also affecting Earth and deduces that Number 96 is behind all this. In an unknown location Number 96 states that it’s time to make Astral realize his power and absorb him. He leaves through a portal to locate Astral. At the hospital, Shark stands by Rio's bedside. He mutters why his sister had to be injured again and wonders what will be next for them (in the dub, Shark wonders if they are human or Barian). Suddenly, Rio mutters, "darkness". Shark asks what she means and Rio continues that the darkness will pull Yuma in. Shark presses on for more information, and Rio says the curtain of the tragedy is rising. Shark mutters Yuma's name. Meanwhile, Yuma walks along with Tori, who says Rio has not woken up since they arrived from the ruins. Yuma says he knows, but they will get Rio to help because she was able to predict information about the Barians even if she was unconscious (in the dub, Yuma replies the last time Rio was unconscious, she did not wake up for a long time). He becomes optimistic that Rio will suddenly wake up. Yuma goes on to say that he is worried about Shark since he has been acting weird after returning from the ruins at bottom of the ocean (a flashback of Rio's and Shark's past lives is cut from the dub). Astral replies that Shark may have a serious talk with Yuma one of these days, believing it’s not his place to tell Yuma what happened. Yuma says this is something he and Shark should talk about, even if the consequences would bring great suffering (in the dub, Astral adds that Shark may be withholding information from Yuma to protect him, while Yuma adds that Shark is afraid that Yuma will turn his back on him). .]] Just then, Shark rides by on his bike and asks if Yuma is alright, which confuses him. As they talk, dark particles fall out of the sky. Tori holds out her hand and catches one. It shocks her with a small burst of purple electricity. Yuma asks her what's wrong before being shocked by the particles on his hands. Shark tells Yuma to look up as a dark cloud forms. As purple lightning strikes, Number 96's eyes appear in the cloud and Astral realizes that Number 96 was indeed behind everything. The ground quakes and Astral notes that he had never felt power this strong before. Number 96 continues laughing and surrounds Yuma, Tori and Shark in a yellow aura. Kite and Orbital 7 fly around, with the latter reporting that there is a sudden gravitational change in Sector B3-32. Meanwhile, Yuma and his friends are pulled into the cloud Number 96 conjured and disappear. Orbital loses control of his flight before he and Kite are surrounded by the same aura and vanish. Yuma wakes up and finds himself in another location. Tori calls out to him and he turns to find his friends safe and wonders what Kite is doing here as well (in the original Kite did not say anything; in the dub, Kite says, "Beats me" as he rises). They are greeted by Number 96, who floats down from above. He lands and notes that some uninvited guests had snuck in; this did not matter, as he will be taking their "Numbers" anyway. Number 96 tells them to sit tight and wait for their deaths. Astral realizes his deductions were right--Number 96 was behind all this. Number 96 confirms it and shows them a view of the Astral World's destruction through a portal. He states his power not only is destroying the Astral and human Worlds, but the Barian World as well. Astral asks if Number 96 is trying to destroy the Astral World (he mentions the other two worlds in the dub) and Number 96 confirms it. Yuma asks if the Astral World is Number 96's birth place and the malevolent spirit says this fact gives him a reason to destroy it (in the dub, Yuma asks why Number 96 is doing this and Number 96 says he is doing it because he can). .]] As a god, Number 96 claims he does not need a birth place. Shark disagrees with him (in the dub, Number 96 says it's too bad that his opponents will not be around to see the end of the worlds' destruction; Shark mutters that Number 96 means business). Number 96 says the time has come to settle their scores with Yuma and Astral as a god. He forces them into a Sphere Field, calling it their tomb. Astral is shocked that Number 96 is using the power of the Barians, but Number 96 reminds him that he is a god; there is nothing a god cannot create (in the dub, Astral notes the danger has increased exponentially; Number 96 says Astral is correct). To punctuate this statement, he strikes down Yuma and Astral with a lightning bolt. Tori yells Yuma's and Astral's names. Number 96 says he is invincible in the Sphere Field and the only thing Yuma and Astral can feel is pain. Kite calls this a shrewd trick, while Tori yells at Number 96 to fight fair and square (Kite's and Tori's quotes are cut from the dub). Astral thinks the field holds nothing but damage for himself and Yuma; they cannot afford to lose. He rises with difficulty and urges Yuma to win the Duel, with the latter agreeing. The Duel begins, with Number 96 telling Astral the time to settle this is now (in the dub, he wishes his opponents good luck; they will need it). He takes the first turn and Summons "Malicevorous Spoon" and activates the effect of "Malicevorous Fork" from his hand, allowing him to Special Summon it by sending a "Malicevorous" monster from his hand to the Graveyard. He then Special Summons the discarded "Malicevorous Knife" with the effect of "Spoon" as another "Malicevorous" monster was Special Summoned. Yuma realizes Number 96 did the same strategy in Vector's ruins. and overlays his monsters to Xyz Summon his card form, "Number 96: Dark Mist." Then Number 96 activates "Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force", calling it the power of God, to perform a Chaos Xyz Evolution to Summon "Number C96: Dark Storm". Setting a card, he ends his turn (in the dub, Number 96 says the forecast has gotten worse and wonders how worse it can get). Astral tells Yuma that Number 96's strategy is to Xyz Summon is ace card straight away; there may be something else to it. Yuma tells Astral he knows, while Astral warns him to be careful. Yuma Normal Summons "Gogogo Golem", Astral tells him to Special Summon "Doggy Diver" from his hand as he controls a Level 4 monster, and Yuma does so. Tori exclaims that Yuma has monsters on his field. He overlays them to Xyz Summon "Number 39: Utopia". Before Yuma can make another move, a jolt of electricity runs through him. Astral asks if he is okay, and Yuma reassures him he is fine. He thinks things will not go well right now, but declares he is going all-out. Yuma activates "Rank-Up-Magic Numeron Force" to Rank-Up "Utopia" into "Number C39: Utopia Ray Victory." Number 96 responds with a smirk and Astral has taken note of that. Yuma activates the effect of "Numeron Force" to negate the effects of all face-up cards, meaning "Dark Storm" cannot use its effects. Number 96 laughs in response, and Yuma asks what's so funny. Number 96 replies that Yuma fell into his trap. Yuma asks what he means and Number 96 reminds Astral they are at a disadvantage in the Sphere Field; they needed to Summon a "Chaos Xyz" monster to make it a short-term battle and escape. He activates "Chaos Bringer" to detach all of the Overlay Units of "Utopia Ray Victory, prevent Yuma from attacking and add a Field Spell Card, "Chaos Field", from Number 96's Deck to his hand. Yuma is frustrated, but Astral tells him to remain focused. Yuma ends his turn with a Set card. Number 96 begins his turn. He says as a God, his ultimate field is now assembled. Astral repeats, "ultimate field?" (in the dub, Number 96 says he will make the Duel more challenging) He activates the Field Spell "Chaos Field" that he added to his hand the last turn. Stalagmites erupt from the ground, destroying the Sphere Field surrounding all three Duelists. By detaching a Chaos Overlay Unit, Number 96 can Special Summon a "Number" monster from Yuma's Extra Deck to his side of the field with its effects negated. He uses it to steal Yuma's "Number 69: Heraldry Crest". Yuma yells, "say what?!" (in the dub, Yuma yells at at Number 96 to leave the "Numbers" alone) before being jolted by electricity. Number 96 says the "Chaos Field" is also known as the "God Field"; Yuma will feel nothing but pain. He detaches a Chaos Overlay Unit from "Dark Storm". As he does so, a bolt of yellow energy strikes Yuma and a blank card appears, which floats to Number 96. He Summons "Heraldry Crest". Kite notes that this used to be Vetrix's most powerful monster, while Shark says Number 96 will take Yuma's "Numbers" one by one. Tori exclaims this can't be happening. Number 96 activates the other effect of "Chaos Field" to Rank-Up the monster he took from Yuma into a "Chaos Xyz" monster. Yuma exclaims, "Say what?!" while Astral is surprised Number 96 can also Rank-Up with another card (in the dub, Astral tells Yuma to prepare himself). Number 96 Ranks-Up "Heraldry Crest" into "Number C69: Heraldry Crest of Horror." Yuma cries out that "Heraldry Crest" became his opponent's "Chaos Xyz" monster. Number 96 activates the effect of "Heraldry Crest of Horror", detaching a Chaos Overlay Unit to add the ATK of "Utopia Ray Victory" to its own and gain that monster's effects. "Heraldry Crest of Horror" fires a purple beam from its horns, striking "Utopia Ray Victory", bringing the ATK of "Heraldry Crest of Horror" from 4000 to 6800. Yuma and Astral realize that if the monster attacks, they will take 4000 damage and lose before being shocked bye electricity. As "Heraldry Crest of Horror" forms a purple energy ball, Astral reminds Yuma to activate his Trap Card. Yuma agrees and activates "Number Spell Caster", Tributing "Utopia Ray Victory" to activate a Spell Card from his Deck. He activates "Swords of Burning Light" which prevents the new "Chaos Number" from attacking. Number 96 praises Yuma for escaping defeat before Setting a card to ends his turn. Kite says Yuma managed to dodge the attack, while Shark says this does not change the desperate situation. This worries Tori. Faced with two powerful "Chaos Numbers", Yuma is jolted by electricity before he draws "Number Return". Astral reminds him to observe the situation, which he agrees to. Yuma Sets a card and ends his turn. Number 96 repeats, "observe the situation?" before yelling that they meant they will not touch him (in the dub, Number 96 says this is pointless). He uses the effect of "Chaos Field" once again, this time stealing "Number 92: Heart-eartH Dragon" and Ranking it Up into "Number C92: Heart-eartH Chaos Dragon". Yuma yells that Number 96 also Ranked-Up "Heart-eartH Dragon" (in the dub, Yuma exclaims things went from worse to worser). Number 96 then activates the effect of "Heart-eartH Chaos Dragon", which prevents Yuma from activating card effects of cards on the field, as well as negating his face-up cards including "Swords of Burning Light" until the End Phase. "Heart-eartH Chaos Dragon" fires a purple beam from its mouth, freezing the "Swords" solid. Number 96 concludes that his opponents are defenseless and says this is the end. Featured Duel: Yuma Tsukumo vs. Number 96 vs. Number 96.]] Turn 1: Number 96 Number 96 draws. He then Normal Summons "Malicevorous Spoon" ( 2/100/500) in Attack Position. Number 96 then activates the effect of "Malicevorous Fork" to send "Malicevorous Knife" (a "Malicevorous" monster) from his hand to the Graveyard and Special Summon "Malicevorous Fork" ( 2/400/400) in Attack Position. As a "Malicevorous" monster was Special Summoned, Number 96 activates the effect of "Malicevorous Spoon" in order to revive "Malicevorous Knife" ( 2/600/100) in Attack Position. Number 96 overlays "Malicevorous Spoon", "Malicevorous Fork", and "Malicevorus Knife" in order to Xyz Summon "Number 96: Dark Mist" ( 2/100/1000, ORU: 3) in Attack Position. He then activates "Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force" to Rank-Up "Dark Mist" via Chaos Xyz Evolution in order to Xyz Summon "Chaos Number 96: Dark Storm" ( 3/1000/1000, ORU: 4) in Attack Position. Number 96 Sets a card. Turn 2: Yuma Yuma draws "Gogogo Golem" and subsequently Normal Summons it ( 4/1800/1500) in Attack Position. As he controls a Level 4 monster, Yuma Special Summons "Doggy Diver" ( 4/1000/1000) in Attack Position via its own effect. Yuma overlays "Gogogo Golem" and "Doggy Diver" in order to Xyz Summon "Number 39: Utopia" ( 4/2500/2000, ORU: 2) in Attack Position. Yuma then activates "Rank-Up-Magic Numeron Force" to Rank-Up "Utopia" via Chaos Xyz Evolution in order to Xyz Summon "Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray Victory" ( 5/2800/2500, ORU: 3) in Attack Position. Due to the first effect of "Rank-Up-Magic Numeron Force", the effects of all face-up cards on the field are negated this turn, except for "Rank-Up-Magic Numeron Force" and "Utopia Ray Victory". As Yuma Summoned a "C" Xyz Monster, Number 96 activates his face-down "Chaos Bringer" to detach all Chaos Overlay Units from "Utopia Ray Victory" ("Utopia Ray Victory": 3 → 0 ORU), add "Chaos Field" from his Deck to his hand, and prevent "C" Xyz Monsters from attacking this turn. Yuma Sets a card. Turn 3: Number 96 Number 96 draws. He then activates "Chaos Field". Now once per turn, by detaching a Chaos Overlay Unit from a "Chaos Number" monster, Number 96 can Special Summon a random "Number" from Yuma's Extra Deck to his side of the field, but it cannot attack, its effects are negated and it is destroyed during the End Phase. Number 96 then activates the first effect of "Chaos Field" ("Dark Storm": 4 → 3 ORU) to Special Summon "Number 69: Heraldry Crest" ( 4/2600/1400) in Attack Position and under his control. He then activates the second effect of "Chaos Field" to Rank-Up "Heraldry Crest" via Chaos Xyz Evolution in order to Xyz Summon "Chaos Number 69: Heraldry Crest of Horror" ( 5/4000/1800, ORU: 1) in Attack Position. Number 96 activates the effect of "Heraldry Crest of Horror", detaching "Heraldry Crest" ("Heraldry Crest of Horror": 1 → 0 ORU) to increase its ATK by that of "Utopia Ray Victory" and gain its effects ("Heraldry Crest of Horror": 4000 → 6800 ATK). "Heraldry Crest of Horror" attacks "Utopia Ray Victory", but Yuma activates his face-down "Number Spell Caster" to Tribute "Utopia Ray Victory" (a "Number" monster) and activate "Swords of Burning Light" (a Continuous Spell Card) from his Deck. Due to the effect of "Swords of Burning Light", Number 96 can't attack while Yuma controls no monsters. Number 96 Sets a card. Turn 4: Yuma Yuma draws "Number Return" and subsequently sets it. Turn 5: Number 96 Number 96 draws. On Number 96's Standby Phase, the effect of "Heraldry Crest of Horror" expires ("Heraldry Crest of Horror": 6800 → 4000 ATK). He then activates the first effect of "Chaos Field" ("Dark Storm": 3 → 2 ORU) to Special Summon "Number 92: Heart-eartH Dragon" ( 9/0/0) in Attack Position and under his control. He then activates the second effect of "Chaos Field" to Rank-Up "Heart-eartH Dragon" via Chaos Xyz Evolution in order to Xyz Summon "Chaos Number 92: Heart-eartH Chaos Dragon" ( 10/1000/0, ORU: 1) in Attack Position. Number 96 activates the effect of "Heart-eartH Chaos Dragon" to detach "Heart-eartH Dragon" ("Heart-eartH Chaos Dragon": 1 → 0 ORU), negate the effects of all of Yuma's face-up cards, and prevent Set cards from being activated until the End Phase. Duel continues in the next episode. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Errors * At one point, "Number C65: King Overfiend" and "Number 92: Heart-eartH Dragon" are shown on Number 96's D-Pad, instead of "Number C96: Dark Storm" and "Number C92: Heart-eartH Chaos Dragon". * Just before "Number 69: Heraldry Crest" is used to Summon "Number C69: Heraldry Crest of Horror", it's number is shown mirrored.